Percy and Annabeth, Luke and Thalia, For Real?
by rockydd47
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have hidden their feelings for years. Luke a new student at their high school has come unexpectedly as Thalia and Luke fall for each other. Battles make differences especially for the demigods at Goode High School. I've made changes to the characters just to make it more interesting. (Here, Luke is a son of Ares)


**(Annabeth)**

"HEY! OH MY GODS THALIA! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

We've been apartfor almost 2 years now. Stupid dad and his work.

I never got the chance to even call, text, email. I'm so afraid that it'll trigger that monster signal and monsters will just come after me and my family.

We both finally go to the same school since Thalia transferred from I think it was LA?

"Hey, Annabeth" she whispers in my ear "Who's that?"

Thalia points to a guy who wore slightly ripped jeans, a plain white tee that was pretty tight on the arm that showed his muscles more and just plain old black sneakers.

Is it me or is just a hot bad boy type person?

No. I'm interested in someone else. Percy. I've been around him since I was 12 so I think I know him pretty well. Percy actually does go to Goode High School (the one that I go to with a bunch of people that we know).

I'm not sure if he likes me back but we treat each other just as friends.

"Hey" says the guy "I'm Luke. You mind showing me where to go?" he hands out his schedule to us and I find the date. He was in the same class as us.

"Follow us. We're in the same classes as you." Thalia couldn't stop staring with her eyes open. She can't possibly like this guy? He's so immature looking and kinda gothic.

Wait a second. I've pretty much jut described Thalia myself. Hm.

**(Percy)**

Where is Annabeth? I keep thinking about her lately. I don't know what's up with me. It's so weird.

I pace back and forth in the hallways outside our class. Science. I needed help with that. Big time. I've got dyslexia and ADHD so it's hard for me to concentrate. I'm use to having Annabeth wake me up. If not, Nico Di Angelo. A guy I met last summer.

"Yo man wassup?" says Nico behind me.

"I can't find Annabeth anywhere!" I keep pacing. Faster and faster.

"Hey Percy, sorry we're late just had to show someone around." says Annabeth coming up the stairwell.

"Oh. Phew" I sigh in relief. I thought she wasn't here today.

I keep thinking about her somehow. Have those times from when I was twelve with a few parts in my feeling for Annabeth gotten stronger? I don't know? I feel kinda worried.

Everyone kinda just stares as me. I blush a little but what can I do? I can't control my face.

**(Annabeth)**

It's now free period and all of us meaning Percy, Luke, Thalia, Nico and me have just sat at the café in the main lobby of our school.

We started talking about the weirdest things. Juniper and Grover at Camp. Boy do I miss them. Luke turns out went to camp last summer but just the fact of how we never noticed him.

As we talk about Juniper and Grover, I think of Percy and why he wasn't talking as much. I felt worried about him. He had this feature where I just wanted to protect him. Be by his side. I couldn't be falling for him this much could I?

"SNAP OUT OF IT ANNABETH" i say to myself. I was lucky that no one heard me because of all the laughter. Percy was the only one who did. He looked focused on something. All he did was stare at his drink.

"Annabeth, Could I talk to you for a second?" I didn't know what was up but I just followed him out the main doors and to the cafeteria upstairs.

From here, you could see the café through the floor to ceiling windows but I don't think that anyone from down there could see us.

Percy sat down in a chair and gestured his hand for me to sit down infront of him.

"What's up?" I ask him. I was hoping he was thinking the same thing I was thinking. I was somehow interested in his well, EVERYTHING.

"I honestly don't know. I just needed some time away from them yet I didn't want to be alone so I asked you to come with me."

Hm. He didn't sound too excited. I didn't either but it was better than being around happy people that backed you out of a convo.

Percy gets up and looks down at the café. What's up with him?

"I've been thinking about you lately." he starts off. This is the part in movies where the guy confesses to the girl. I think. I'm not allowed to use electronics often.

"I just- since we met, i've had this thing for you and I don't know what it is" he starts to take steps back and forth and pacing as he talked.

"Whenever you're not there I feel lonely and when you are, I feel like we're always surrounded by people. I can never EVER get a chance to talk with you face to face." so does he like me or...?

"I've held my temptation to ask you for years but i've never had a chance to. It was awkward to ask with people around us so I could never say a word on how i really felt to you not saying i was scared to but never had a chance to."

Percy kept avoiding my eyes. I couldn't take it anymore.

I got up from my chair, stood up infront of him at the window and kissed him to make him stop talking.

I felt his hand on my waist and my arms moving up to his neck. He could never pull away now.

Our first real kiss was in the cafeteria, in the school we've been going to with each other for the past 3 years. We've probably past this spot over 1000 times. Huh. Who knew it would be the place where I had my first kiss with him?

My eyes were closed shut just enjoying the moment until I ran out of breath.

"What were you gonna ask?" I say tilting my head a bit.

"Well, I was going to ask will you go out with me but then i figured since you just kissed me the answer would be yes." he smiled at me. His teeth were pure white.

"Just so you know, I've held my temptation since the day I met you. I don't think you're the only one who would have thought that." I smile at him and he kisses me.

I don't know if this is one thing I can't get enough of.

**(Thalia, Nico, Luke)**

"What's taking so long?" asks Nico.

"I don't know? Are they having some secret thing without us involved in it? No fair!" exclaims Luke like a six year old.

Though he was a newbie in the school, he acted like he's been coming here all of his high school life.

"I do! EEEEPPP!" cries out Thalia as she looks out the window. If she screamed any louder, the whole school would hear her.

"What is it?" asks Nico stupidly.

"THEY KISSED! AAHHH! THE FREAKING KISSED!"

None of them knew what to make of it. Their best friends making out in a cafeteria secretly during free period where there was no one and utter silence.

"No way I gotta see this!" says Nico stomping over the schoolbags and chairs. "This is beyond believable! Their complete opposites!"

"Opposites attract. Have you ever heard that line in your life?" says Luke being all laid back. He looked interested but he had already seen most of his friends make out.

Luke had a girlfriend back in Long Island where he came from but since he moved here, he broke it off knowing that a long distance relationship would be harsh.

"I think we should probably act like we don't know anything. They'll be suspicious.

"Good idea. Let's pack up. Their coming down! HURRY!"

Ushering all their garbage down the bins, they had 20 seconds to get everything looking casual again.

Thalia held a fashion magazine, Nico looked at his Science notes and Luke just sat their doing nothing.

How casual

**(Percy)**

Well, i've got my bag, my phone which i don't use and a new girlfriend. Who knew?

I mean this in the best possible way but, Why Annabeth?

Sometimes Annabeth could be pushy, mean, loud but then there are time where she's nice and soft? It's like two opposite personalities combined in one. I bet that's what makes her balanced.

I may have asked her out about like ten minutes ago but she agreed to be labeled gf so I didn't want to look stupid and not accept the fact i'll be her boyfriend.

Secretly.

Both of us want to keep this a secret for now. It's not something I would accept so fast but I didn't want to be quick with this whole thing, especially towards my friends.

Annabeth. I hope her good side shows more than her tempered one :)

**(Luke)**

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?!

If Percy never kissed Annabeth, I would've had her.

Thalia did seem like a nice girl but Annabeth was more reassuring.

I've been laid back since I got here just to show i'm not really interested in this whole love thing.

Honestly, I am.

My girlfriend in Long Island actually broke up with me since I was leaving her.

I've been telling everyone that I did to make me sound better.

I guess I was wrong.

All of us (including the couple who asks likes their still friends) made our way to the next class.

People around us didn't know who the new kid was but they noticed Percy and me really well.

Girls gossiped around the corridors as they whispered into each others ears. I wonder if their talking about me?

Some of them were cute, hot I dunno. Some just never caught me eye. I wave and smile like I was in some sort of concert but let it go after a while.

I sat with Thalia in class. At least she's normal.

In a way, she's got the same personality as me.

In with the black, down with nothing.

I like to be laid back but I can be focused and interested in stuff when I want to.

Thalia just twirls her pencil around her finger as we're in class just so she had something to do

"Gravity is a force that-" says Annabeth but stops. A rumbling sound. I recognize that sound from camp.

Hellhound.

It's coming this way.

I've had so little training what am I suppose to do? No human would see this coming!

In the corner of my eye I could see Annabeth helping Percy look through his bag.

FOR WHAT? IT'S NOT THE TIME FOR THIS!

Gods, what I'd do to be Percy right now.

**(Percy)**

Everyone in the world who's a demigod knows that sound.

Now you know why me, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico hang out.

We're all demigods. Sons and daughters of a Greek god.

I'm a son of Poseidon. It's a rare thing.

Annabeth is a daughter of Athena, Thalia a daughter of Zeus and Nico a son of Hades.

If me, Thalia and Nico were merging our powers together we'd probably be as strong as one god.

Who knows?

The class felt the rumble but just thought it was some vent problems.

Our teacher did notice us too since Annabeth stopped talking.

_BANG!_

Probably the whole school felt the place shake. An ugly looking hellhound and a skeleton i think was next to it.

No. I'm wrong.

It's Kronos.

**(Third Person)**

Percy, Annabeth and Thalia were frozen. If they moved an inch something terrible would happen, they knew from experience.

The teacher just stood there wondering why there was a whole in the wall, a shadow which looked 3D and another shadow in 4D

"Just stay calm, I'll talk to him" says the teacher. If only she had known.

"No!" cried out Percy as she walked fast paced.

Percy jumped out at her jumping over and under tables. Thalia, Annabeth and Nico followed.

"You-you- ugh fine. But I'm not to blame if anyone gets hurt." No one knew what they were up against.

"I've come to seek Percy Jackson." says Kronos

The four walked up to Kronos looking unarmed.

Students have come in just to see what had happened.

This problem has gotten worse. Luke tried to keep everyone out of their way, a good 5 meters away at least.

"No, nothing's going on other than the fact the a Greek Titan has come to kill Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia and me, everything's fine."

Once Luke said the line, everyone stepped back on their own.

No need to tell them twice thought Luke.

"I'm right here." said Percy. He urged himself to stay steady. It wasn't working so well.

"Ah. I've come to set scores with you" Kronos starts, "Before me army has become too strong for you weaklings, I'm willing to be kind and give you a chance to defeat me first. If you can."

All of the demigods looked at each other. Luke was answering questions from the crowd and from teachers. Stupid teachers! I thought they were suppose to be smart! thought Luke.

Annabeth knew it was Percy's fight. She didn't want to interfere.

Kronos stepped forward and the crowd was almost out the door.

"Yah!" screamed Kronos. He charged into the classroom knocking over test tubes and beakers.

"Woah!" the demigods screamed. Percy quickly uncapped Riptide his sword and blocked a straight attack to his heart.

_CLING! CLANG! _the sounds of metal engaged other classrooms to see the fight.

"Haaah!" said Kronos trying to summon up power from his staff.

"Wait a second. You're a Titan Lord and I'm a demigod. Hardly seems fair." says Percy delaying the battle for a second.

Kronos thought for five second and said: "Choose your partner."

Percy thought hard. His eyes scanning the demigods.

Annabeth had a good shot for short ranged attacks but not long ranged. Percy was already too afraid to lose her in such a small battle.

Thalia has a strong power and is confident but Percy was still unsure.

Nico had cool powers but could be easily drained and wasn't a good sword fighter.

Luke was confident, an Ares son and maybe had something up his sleeve to help.

"Luke." Everyone was drop dead silent. As everyone says, You could hear a pin drop.

"Me?" Luke was as confused as ever but still, he stepped forward and brought his sword out.

It was a rule from Camp Half-Blood that you must have a weapon, no matter what weapon but you had to have one in the outside world for safety reasons.

"May we continue." that British accent. LOL

"Hmph." muttered Luke under his breath of a battle where there were witnesses.

Luke trampled over the desks heading towards Kronos.

Percy tried to take his most valuable weapon.

The Staff. An ugly one too.

The battle lasted for a short amount of 5 minutes.

Percy was hurt with a cut but Luke seemed fine.

"Are you alright?" asked the teacher.

"Yeah, fine, just a little sword cut." said Percy.

"I'm good, battle with Kronos, PEACE OF CAKE!" bragged on Luke. He was too self obsessed in every's opinion.

"Would you mind explaining what is going on? Somehow only you knew what was going on." says the teacher raising her eyebrow.

"Right. Eh-hehehehe." says Thalia trying to cover up the awkward silence.

"Long story short. Titan Lord Kronos has escaped Tartarus and is starting up an army to take over Olympus and Earth." All the half-bloods just started to laugh awkwardly. All were dismissed at the end of the day.

"Should we go back to camp to tell Chiron what just happened?" asks Percy.

No one agreed. It was a dangerous way to camp anyways.

"Well I'm going home. Annabeth want me to give you a lift?" asks Percy.

"Sure, that'd be great. Bye!" waved Annabeth

**(Thalia, Nico, Luke)**

"If only I had a boyfriend who would do that." sighed Thalia looking at Luke. What she would do just to have him kiss her. Once. Just once.

"I'm not into the love thing. No girl ever wants to ask me out." says Nico pouting. His black emo hair covered a bit of his eye. In a way, it looked like Justin Bieber.

"Well your fault for not having a way with the _ladies." _said Luke like a California surfer.

Thalia walked off with the two boys beside her. Nico biked home, Luke walked home and so did Thalia.

"Wanna walk home with me?" asked Luke.

"Sure." said Thalia trying to stay cool.

YES! YES! YES! YYEEEEEEESSS! thought Thalia.

Nico went a separate way so they were both together and alone in a deserted street.

"So I hear you're a daughter of Zeus." said Luke starting off a conversation.

"Yeah, I've never met a guy from Ares who wouldn't attempt to kill me within a few seconds of talking." Thalia starts to smile looking down hoping to hide herself blushing a bit just from being near him.

"I'm not into the whole _Gaaah! I'm the son of Ares and I'm gonna kill you! _thing."

Both of them laugh learning more and more about each other.

"Well, this is my house so I'll see you tomorrow." waved Thalia.

"I'll see you tomorrow." he waved.

Stupidly, Luke kissed her.

WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING! THALIA'S A FRIEND! I LIKE ANNABETH! then again she's taken. Why not Thalia anyways? SHe's cute, she's hot, same taste in style with the same likes and dislike. Eh, I'll see how this lays out. Thought Luke to himself.

Pulling away, Thalia kept on thinking. OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! DID THAT JUST HAPPEN!?

"Sorry, I couldn't hold it back anymore."

"Doesn't matter. I was one who liked you out of many, many other girls so I find myself lucky." says Thalia.

"I'll see you tomorrow then right? Walk you to school?" asks Luke.

"Yeah, Pick me up at 7."

Both of them smile at each other and head separate ways.

Both still think of each other like nothing could tear them apart.


End file.
